Talk:Gangplank/@comment-26967163-20151109142438
Anyone is as hyped as me for preseason Gangplank? Most discussions focus on marksman but there's several items, builds and masteries that indirectly buff our beloved pirate, here's my feedback tried on PBE and coming soon. -No more Mana potions, hits Gangplank quite hard early phase. In addition, GP is one of the few champs who wasn't revised with increased mana pool and/or mana regen due to the mana potion removal, making his early laning phase more rough than right now but its understandable for how much powerspike he gets during mid/late game. -Trinity Force's increased Crit Chance to 20% is a nice addition for GP's core items, Critplank mains will rejoice. In addition, instead of ap from Sheen, you get CDR instead (which imo, is far more effective to GP; more Parrrley, more barrels, more cannon barrage). -Essence Reaver is a core item now to Gangplank; 20% Crit Chance, 65 AD, CDR scaling with the amount of Crit Chance you received from other Crit Items and Mana substain when you Crit. This item screams to be in GP's hand. combined with TF, you reached 40% CDR which allows you to have other rune options. -Infinity Edge is still part of the core items for Ganplank, same effect, just less AD (65 instead of 80 AD). -Youmuu's Ghostblades is more or less efficient on GP; no more Crit Chance, increased cost, however big AD increase (30 --»65 AD), still get Armor Penetration and neat active. -Death's Dancer is the better version of Bloodthirster for Gangplank; Lifesteal on Barrels? One hell of a deal. Along with a nice bonus of some protection against burst champions. -Maw of Malmortius is something a more interesting option for Gangplank offensively; Added Armor Penetration, some offense buff when your Magic shield activates, little AD decrease but increase Magic Resistance, overall if you plan to go more glass cannon and have some magical resistance, go for Malmortius (for better tankiness, Spirit Visage is even better now). -with your 3 Core Items (Trinity Force, Essence Reaver and Infinity Edge), you will have an increased of 15% Crit Chance compared to the current live one (TF, IE and Youmuu). In addition, you have 40% CDR, giving you more choices for boots and masteries/runes. Personal suggested build: Trinity Force, Essence Reaver, Infinity Edge, Death's Dancer, Lord Dominik's Regard/Mortal Reminder, Boots (your choice, Ninja Tabi, Mercury's Thread), One defensive item (Dead's Man Plate my favorite). Masteries: There are two masteries that I want to bring some attention to, Warlord's Bloodlust and Bandit. First off, WB is a must for Critplank as it gives you lifesteal and attack speed buff on Crits (including barrels) every 2 seconds. You have also Deathfire Touch which procs well on your spells, passive and notably Cannon Barrage for extra DoT damage. If you want even more offense, you can go with Battle Fervor that add up to 80 extra damage with your spells and AA. I personally prefer WB over the others since substains is one weakness of Gankplank. Next is Bandit. Similar to the current live one, it gives you 1 Gold per CS killed by allies. But the interesting one is every 5 seconds, your next melee attack vs a champion gives you 10 gold (less on ranged attacks). With GP's case, your Parrrley counts as a melee attack, thus giving you 10 gold. Until you have a Sheen, right now, its more delicate to Parrrley farm early game due to the mana refund removal. With preseason, early phase, you barely need to Parrrley farm, instead, harass the enemy champion with Parrrley; the Bandit cooldown is the same as Parrrley, you gain more gold than the Parrley bonus gold (even lvl 5 Parrrley, an extra 2 gold) and you zone your opponent with constant harass that will increase with increased damage from Sheen and crit Chance from Zeal (which is 20% now). Tl;DR Gangplank got indirectly buffs from new and reworked items as well from the new masteries. This preseason, the meta will shift and Gangplank will still be one of the best SoloQ ranked champion to take. Enjoy.